Happiness comes in all forms
by Elandra Windfire
Summary: I reccomend you read Chobits at least a little before reading this! Jack find a Chobit! That's all I'm saying! Updated!
1. Notes

Before hand notes: Yes, a chobits/NBC crossover...YAY!!! Chobit: A persocom (personal computer) that can display emotions, and think on its own. I recommend you read the comic before reading this fic. NBC: Nightmare Before Christmas you ASSES!!!!  
  
Okay.... So the story takes place 10 years after the movie...very angst- y...Barrel is cool! Think of Lock, Shock and Barrel in Anime style...!  
  
Rated R for language and deep stuff....^^ 


	2. Prologue

Ch 1: Prologue  
  
3 years after the events in TNBC...  
  
The chobit's eyes opened slowly...her vision was blurred. She could just barely make put a tall, skinny, young man with a kind smile and sweet voice.  
"Hello, little one...I haven't yet been able to think of a name for you...perhaps your sisters will have better luck than I will." He smiled sheepishly, and the chobit smiled, her silver moon colored eyes still not focused. Two more chobits walked into the room, both were dressed in all black, but one had pig tails, with the rest of her shoulder length hair down, she had dark blue eyes, like the night sky. The other had long, raven black hair, and wore a long, black dress. She wore glasses and had golden eyes, like the stars. She was the tallest out of the two.  
The man spoke to the first one, "Elensav, can you go and get another outfit for your new sister, and Eilonwy," He turned to the second chobit, "can you go and get my name book?" Both chobits nodded and walked out of the room. The little chobit swore she saw something move in the shadows.  
The little chobit was built like a fifteen or sixteen year old girl, she and Elensav both had white-blonde hair, only the little chobits hair was in pigtails, the ties were her connection ports. She sat there, in only a white sundress, watching for the moving shadows again. They didn't come...or so she thought.  
As soon as the man turned to face her, his blood spattered as he fell to the ground. Two other men grabbed Eilonwy and Elensav. The chobit jumped out the window, when she hit the ground she shut down.  
After that, someone grabbed her and sent her to the strangest of places. 


	3. Ch 1: A Warm Welcome

Ch 2: A Warm Welcome  
  
Two years later...  
  
Jack Skellington (duh) and his four-year –old son, James, strolled through Halloween Town. The Sun had just risen an hour ago, and all of the shops were just opening. Jack and James were greeted with smiles and "hellos". James even got a small train from Dr. Finklestein.  
All of a sudden, James ran ahead, as if intend on seeing something important.  
"James! Stop!" Jack caught up to him in a few strides, but his son had already stopped, mouth gaping at something an alley. "What is...." When Jack saw what James was looking at, he started gaping too.  
"What is it?" James walked slowly up to the chobit, lying in the street, her sundress torn in some places.  
"It looks like a girl, but...she doesn't have ears?" Jack held the chobit's face in his hands and looked her over. He noticed her connection terminals, and looked surprised. "Wait a second, James! I remember a friend in the living world tell me he was creating, a sort of personal computer that could show emotions, a ch...chobit I think he called it...he said he made two, and was working on a third...this might be one of them!"  
"Oh yeah! You told me about him! He was the guy who looked like you...only...alive!"  
"Yup, we should take he home and see if we can start her up!"  
"YAY!!!" James jumped up and down with glee.  
  
After many hours of the day had passed, Jack finally managed to get the chobit to his home.  
"MAMA! MAMA! Lookit what we found! It's a...a...a chibit!"  
"Sally, what he means is, (huff) a chobit..." Jack smiled wearily.  
"Yeah! That's what I said!  
"She isn't on?" Sally looked at her husband. He always brought random do-dads home. She wanted to say no, but when Sally saw how tired Jack was, and how excited James was, she just couldn't. Sally looked at the Chobit, the end of her long, white-blonde hair was so dirty, it looked like it was dyed brown. "We should at least wash her hair," Sally also noticed her dress was dirty as well. "And we should ask someone if they can lend her another outfit, we need to wash hers." She looked disdainfully at the dried mud caked on the sundress. Jack was resting in an armchair, trying to remember all that her could about what his friend had told him about his chobits. He stared at the one laying on the floor in front of him, puzzled even more about her than he was on the matter of Christmas.  
"She looks like she was laying there for at least a year, or more...and the last time I saw my old friend was two years ago...but why he left her there I will never know..." James popped up in his father's lap.  
"So...are you going to turn her on or not?" He smiled his little kid smile. James was excited about his find, and very proud of it too.  
"Yes, if I can remember where he said he built the on switch." Sally rolled her eyes, two years wasn't that long ago.  
"He said he put it inside her connection terminals." She pointed to where the chobit's pigtails were held.  
"Ahh yes! Thank you, dear." Jack hugged his wife and then knelt down near the chobit. Carefully opening the connection terminals, he reached in. Soon he heard a 'click'.  
The wrappings that the chobit was in fell off. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes were silver, like the moon. She started at Jack, a blank expression on her face, then a smile. She moved her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.  
James noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Jack.  
"What's this?"  
Jack took the piece of paper in his hands. "It looks like a note." He unfolded it, and read it. Then Jack placed it inside of his jacket.  
"What did it say?" James inquired  
"Nothing important." Jack rubbed James' head playfully, then turned to face the chobit. "What did you say?" Zero had floated into the room at the time, and started barking.  
"Zero says she said 'hello'" James' smiled "Hello to you to! Do you have a name?"  
The chobit sat there, as if in a daze, then nodded no. Jack looked at his son, amazed.  
"How did you know what she said?"  
"Zero told me...I don't know how he knew, though."  
  
After Sally was done washing the chobits hair, she combed it out and braided it.  
"I think we should take her to see Dr. Finklestein, he would know how to get her to talk." Jack smiled at the chobit, and she smiled back. "He could probably tell me how to take care of her."  
Sally agreed. "If James wants to go, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, but until then, how about you take her shopping for some new clothes, she seems to like you, and I can get a chance to was this dress."  
"Good idea, then she can get used to where she is." Jack watched as Sally stood up. "Look!" he pointed to the chobit. She was trying to stand up, just as Sally had, but just as she had stood up, she lost her balance and fell. Jack walked over and helped her to stand, and walk to the door. Sally giggled as the chobit staggered, despite Jack's support.  
"It's like having a daughter. We have to teach her how to walk, and talk." She said to her self as the pair walked out the door.  
  
Yay! Shopping next!!! 


	4. Ch 2:Learning and Naming

Ch 2: Learning and Naming

Yay! This chappie is going to be FUNNY! YAY! We get to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel all grown up! (Well, at least as teenagers!) Barrel-chan (my nickname at school is Barrel)

It was much harder for Jack to help the chobit down the stairs, since he was so tall, and she was so short, and the stairs were too steep. She nearly fell over ten times before they reached the bottom. Thankfully, though, the chobit took to walking on the ground a little better, Jack only needed to hold her hand.

As Jack took his long, elegant steps (nihihi, you can tell Jack is one of my favorites XD) the chobit watched, still stumbling a bit, then trying to mimic his steps, she tripped on her own feet though, and fell. She shook her head a little and looked up, then Jack helped her up.

"I should teach you some gestures so I know what your saying..." She cocked her head to one side and stared. "You do this to say 'I don't know'" He shrugged his shoulders, and the chobit copied. "Good! Now to say 'yes' do this," He nodded his head, and again the chobit copied. Jack laughed, she had that dazed looked on her face, and as her head moved up and down, her braids shook. She looked adorable. "Okay, now this is how you say 'no'" he shook his head, and (again) the chobit copied. They started on the way again. People who were watching Jack teach the little chobit, the laughed wholeheartedly.

They reached Towns Square without tripping. Jack and the chobit ran into a familiar trio.

"I thought you were married Jack!" Lock smirked, no longer the long faced boy he was. His "devil horns" were gone, now just bangs, dyed black, the rest of his hair spiked up, and bright red. He was the tallest of the three, he wore a bright red short sleeved vet, and a tight, long sleeved black shirt. There were holes torn in the cuffs of the shirt so he could stick his thumbs through. Lock still had high cheekbones, but he know had a face that looked more elvish, his ears were pointed, but not long like most elves, since he was a demon. Lock still had his tail, but it was longer, and prehensile. He had bright green eyes that glittered when he smiled. He was fifteen now, and girls lined up just to look at him. Jack looked at him, and scowled.

"Yeah, Jack!" Barrel sniggered. His hair had grown out of being buzz cut, and he now had bangs, so now you could tell his hair was green. He was shorter than Lock, but was skinny. Barrel wore the same sort of long sleeved shirt as Lock, holes in cuffs and all, only his vest was Grey. Barrel's eyes were a bright, amber color. He also had Black baggy jeans, Lock's were denim. If Lock's shirt wasn't as long as it was, you'd be able to see the start of his boxers.

"Wait until we tell Sally." Shock had caught up with the two boys. She was a little taller than Barrel, but shorter than Lock, even though she was sixteen, and the eldest of the siblings. Barrel was fourteen. Shock was wearing a lavender turtleneck, sleeveless, and a long black skirt that went to her ankles. Shock still wore her signature Lavender hat, and her Light blue eyes shone with mischief.

"No, I'm not having an affair, this is a chobit I found in the street." Jack knew that the siblings knew about his friend, and about chobits. Lock had walked past him, and looked at the chobit's face, holding it up to look at him with his finger.

"So...does she have a name?" He smirked, Barrel raised an eyebrow at the chobit, and Shock whacked Lock on the back of the head.

"Idiot! Stop flirting!" Sisters were never really any fun. Lock ignored her.

"No, she can't even talk, that's why I'm taking her to see the doctor right now." Jack pulled the chobit away from Lock, scowling. "If you are willing to teach her, she can spend the day with you starting tomorrow."

"Can we come with you?" Barrel sheepishly asked. He wanted to see how these "chobits" worked. Lock and Shock stared at him, and devious smirk appeared on Lock's face.

"Fine...just don't get in the doctor's way." Jack sighed, wishing they would leave him alone for more than a day.

"We won't!" the group chimed in.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

"So... you are telling me that she can't talk...and you don't know how to see if she even has data or not?" Dr. Finklestein, Jack should have asked the chobit's creator how to take care of her. "Well, open her E.A.R," Jack did as told, "See the wires? Red, yellow, and white?" hook them up to the television. Jack obeyed. (XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD)

Dr. F. turned the television on. All of a sudden a movie started to play. The same man who died was speaking.

Man: Hello! I am Kunsanagi Hiroto (Last name goes first in Japan) waves I am your "father". I can tell you all about me, but I want you to see this movie. It is about your sisters. This is Eilonwy.

On the screen, the Chobit with long black hair, golden eyes, glasses, and pinnafore dress with a corset appears. She is sitting in a porch, painting roses that are climbing up a post. She turns, and smiles.

Hiroto: She is very kind, and warm hearted. Eilonwy likes to write poetry, and sing. Her personality comes from one of my close friends. You may meet him someday. Eilonwy tends to act like a "mother" of sorts.

We now see Eilonwy singing, her soft, deep voice makes everyone shiver.

Hiroto: Now, for my temperamental Elensav...

Elensav appears on the screen, she is in a black Bikini on the beach, and she is scowling.

Elensav: Why did I have to come to the beach with you? I don't want to swim!

Lock watched Elensav. She had plump lips that looked so soft. Her dark blue eyes seemed an ocean of emotions. Shock nudged her brother and Barrel sniggered.

The tape stops...now we see Hiroto's face...then his back turned to her... then we see the blood spill all over.

The tape stops and we see all that happened between after Jack activated the Chobit to when they reached the lab

Jack unplugged the wires from the television. A stunned silence overcame them all. Dr. Finklestein figured out why the Chobit had a dazed look on her face. "You can stop recording now..." She looked up...her bright silver eyes widening.

"What the FUCK was that for!" (A/n it was about time I added some swearing!) Lock didn't like when his sister did stupid things, hitting him included.

"Nothing tent pole." Locks face turned multiple shades of red, and Barrel was sent into a fit of laughter.

The chobit's eye slowly filled with tears. She then sobbed, and then threw her self on the floor and wailed. The siblings paused during their fight and stared at her.

"Uh...Are computers SUPOSSED to do that?" Barrel turned to look at Jack, and then Dr. F. He then turned to the chobit, placing a hand comfortingly on her back. "Its okay...you're gonna be alright." The boy was taken by surprise when the chobit threw her arms around him, knocking him over. Lock and Shock only laughed at their brother.

"So what's her name?" the Dr. turned to Jack.

The Pumpkin King thought about the note that he found near the Chobit, he decided against showing to them, not yet.

"I...uh...never thought of one."

"How 'bout 'Zero' since your dog could understand her, and she knows zero words?" Barrel turned to his siblings, "Don't you agree?"

"YEAH!" Lock and Shock agreed, so Jack had no choice, her name was Zero now.


End file.
